Un resultat surprenant
by kage ookami51
Summary: Kyôraku decouvre quelque chose apres avoir embêté sa lieutenant.


les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, et parfois, je dis que ça vaut mieux comme ça.

* * *

-«Ca suffit maintenant, taichô. Je ne plaisante plus, rendez-les-moi ! »

-« Tu ne plaisantes _plus _? C'est donc qu'avant, tu le faisais, ma Nanao chan. »

Ise Nanao avait aujourd'hui encore, comme à son habitude, dû déployer tous les arguments pour que son capitaine daigne arrêter de faire la sieste et se mette au travail, et, comme à son habitude, celui-ci n'avait même pas bougé le petit orteil, à peine la main pour saisir sa coupe.

Nanao s'était donc assise en soupirant à son bureau, et avait, pour se calmer, commencer à se frotter les paupières, ce qui avait nécessité qu'elle enlève un instant ses lunettes. Mais, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit, ou plutôt elle devina, que celles-ci avaient disparu. Se doutant bien qu'elles ne s'étaient pas envolées toutes seules, elle commença à demander poliment à son capitaine de les lui rendre.

-« Kyôraku taichô !! »

-« Nanao chan, tu me cries parce que je ne bouge pas, et après tu m'accuse de l'avoir fait. Calme-toi. En plus, tu es bien mieux sans elles. »

-« Je suis peut être mieux sans elles, mais je vois surtout mieux **avec** elles ! » Lui répondit la lieutenant en lui jetant un regard noir qui aurait même effrayé les capitaines des 11° et 12° divisions. « Je ne peux pas travailler si je ne vois pas clair… »

Voyant que son capitaine ne réagissait pas à ce semblant de supplique, elle explosa.

-« Vous êtes vraiment insupportable ! Débrouillez-vous tout seul avec les dossiers ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle rassembla tous les papiers sur son bureau et les jeta vers son capitaine, avant de partir, en tâtonnant, vers ses quartiers.

Kyôraku, s'arrêtant soudain de rire, se releva et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa lieutenant pour s'excuser, mais, en entendant celle-ci répéter sans cesse des « Quel idiot ! Et doublé d'un incapable, en plus…. », il fit demi-tour. Il entreprit de s'occuper des dossiers, pensant ainsi être un peu plus pardonné qu'en rendant simplement l'objet du délit.

Bien qu'il eut un peu de mal au début, simple manque d'habitude, la plupart des rapports furent achevés en temps et en heure. Il allait se précipiter vers sa lieutenant, pour lui montrer, fier comme un gosse, qu'il avait tout fait tout seul, quand il avisa une feuille non rangée dans l'un ou l'autre des dossiers. Il la ramassa donc, pensant qu'elle avait dû glisser, et commença à la lire.

Il ouvrit alors des yeux ronds. Cette feuille n'était en rien un rapport, un ordre de mission, ni même un papier officiel. Non, c'était simplement une feuille, écrite à la main par sa lieutenant, une sorte de mélange entre un journal intime et un brouillon de lettre. Si cette feuille avait parlé de n'importe qui, il l'aurait reposée, se sachant déjà en assez mauvaise posture comme ça, mais elle disait ceci :

_-« Il est parfois vraiment bête, avec ses tirades et ses pétales de fleurs qu'il fait voleter un peu partout. Comme si son manteau n'était déjà pas un hommage aux fleurs. Mais je dois bien avouer que ça le rend différent des autres hommes. Il n'est pas brutal, ni froid, et encore moins effrayant. Sa sottise peut l'être, mais pas lui. Il serait plutôt comme un enfant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit par lui-même, un peu naïf, mais profondément gentil. Soit, un gamin dragueur et alcoolique, mais un gamin quand même. Pas étonnant que Ukitake taichô soit son ami, quand on connaît le fait que celui-ci adore les enfants. Le capitaine de la 10° division en est la preuve_.

_Mais je dois bien avouer que je suis heureuse de l'avoir près de moi. Pas en tant que capitaine, vu qu'il n'en fait pas une dans la division, mais en tant qu'ami, et même un peu plus. Il passe tellement son temps à me draguer, qu'il ne se rend pas compte à quel point ses mots m'atteignent. Mais, bien sur, jamais il ne s'en rendra compte, tout comme jamais je ne le lui dirai. Il y a des fois, je l'admire d'être capable de dire ce qu'il pense, sans en craindre les conséquences. Si j'avais son courage, ou sa naïveté, au choix, je crois bien que j'irai le lui dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire. »_

Kyôraku relut plusieurs fois la feuille. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa lieutenant pensait de telles choses de lui , mises à part les phrases sur sa bêtise et autres, qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse. Il décida néanmoins de continuer à suivre sa résolution, et partit en direction des appartements de Nanao. Il toqua à la porte et, quand elle ouvrit, il lui tendit les rapports, ainsi que ses lunettes. Nanao, qui s'apprêtait à l'enguirlander, fut fortement, et agréablement, surprise du geste de son capitaine, qui se confondait en excuses devant elle, ne l'appelant pas une seule fois « Ma petite Nanao », « Nanao d'amour »… bref par aucun de ces surnoms qu'elle détestait.

Alors que Kyôraku commençait à repartir, il se tourna vers sa lieutenant, et, ne pouvant lui cacher sa découverte, lui dit.

-« Je crois bien que tu m'as donné un mauvais papier tout à l'heure, Nanao. »

En prenant la feuille qu'il lui tendait, Nanao comprit. N'ayant pas ses lunettes, elle n'avait pas vu qu'elle lui avait également donné un passage de ses notes personnelles. Elle rougit donc, prenant une teinte semblable au manteau de son capitaine, et se mit à bafouiller des excuses pour ce qu'elle avait marqué. Mais elle sentit deux bras la serrer doucement, et une voix murmura à son oreille :

-« Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça, Nanao. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Promis, plus de fleurs partout. »

Nanao, un peu déçue par cette fin de phrase, acquiesça quand même. Son capitaine lui avait fait des excuses et dit des mots gentils, elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver à nouveau. Pas maintenant, en tous cas.

-« Car une seule fleur mérite mon attention, et je l'ai devant moi. » dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de sa lieutenant.

Celle-ci, extrêmement touchée par la phrase, tourna la tête et, quand son capitaine recula, elle capta ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent alors un doux baiser qui aurait pu se prolonger longtemps si Matsumoto, venue pour l'organisation de la prochaine soirée, n'avait pas lancé un « félicitations ! Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour ! » avant d'avoir la sage idée de disparaître pour répandre la nouvelle, à moins que ce ne soit le livre que Nanao lui lança qui la décida.

-« Si à chaque fois que je suis pénible avec toi, je reçois cette punition, je ne crois pas que ça me découragera. Bien au contraire. » Ajouta Kyôraku en relâchant la jeune femme, qui pour une fois se contenta de sourire.

Oui, son capitaine était bête parfois. Oui, c'était un dragueur accro au saké, avec une mentalité de gosse. Mais après tout, c'est peut être cela qui lui plaisait chez lui.


End file.
